peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Anhrefn #3, recorded 13th April 1993, repeat, first broadcast 21 May 1993. *Scrawl only session, recorded 12th September 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1 '''begins at start of show *L368a *Erectus Monotone: I'm In The World (EP - Close Up) Merge MRG 044 *'File 2''' starts *User1: Chaos Chamber (12" - Certificate Of Conformity EP) Outcast Clan HANI 005 *Skinned Teen: Skinned Teen Anthem / Secrets (v/a 2x7" EP - Some Hearts Paid To Lie) Wiiija WIJ 025 *Anhrefn: Am Unwaith Yn Dy Fywyd (session) *Solitaires: The Angels Sang (album - Old Town Doo Wop Volume 2) Ace ACE CD CHD 470 *L494 *Scrawl: Charles (session) *April March: Stay Away From Robert Mitchum (EP - Voo Doo Doll) Kokopop KOKO 10 CD *Dub Syndicate: Dubaddisababa (album - Echomania) On-U Sound ON-U LP 64 *''11:30 news cut out'' *Pulp: O.U. (album - Intro The Gift Recordings) Island ILPM 2076 *Kilo: Tick Tock (Outta Time Mix) (v/a album - Check Out The Flavour) Rapture 6-001-1 *Scrawl: Green Beer (session) *Anhrefn: How Can You Forget ? (session) *Frankie Paul: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator *Nodens Ictus: Plurlngrium (v/a album - Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK LP 002 *Today Is The Day: The Kick Inside (album - Supernova) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 022 *'File 2 ends' *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Neon Meate Dream of A Octofish (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *L368b *Th' Faith Healers: Sparkingly Chime (album - Imaginary Friend) Too Pure PURE 27 *'File 3 begins' *Transglobal Underground: El Hedudd (album - Dream Of 100 Nations) Nation NR21L *Scrawl: Absolute Torture (session) *Gloo Girls: X-Con (split 7" with Poncherellos - Doing Time) Bible Belt PSALM 001 *Capital Punishment: Murder (String Mix) (v/a album - Check Out The Flavour) Rapture 6-001-1 *Anhrefn: Clutter From The Gutter (session) *''12:30 news (edited out in File 1)'' *Elastica: Stutter (7") Deceptive BLUFF 003 band misnamed as Exotica *Sonar Audio Research: Do You Believe In Ghosts? (Dungeon Mix) (12") Sonar Audio Research SAR001 *Terry Edwards: Bodies (v/a album - The Pretty And The Vacant) Released Emotions REMO19 CD *Scrawl: Great American Pastime (session) *L493 *Madder Rose: Liked You More (When You Were High) (EP - Swim) Seed SEED CD 6 *Scubadevils: Celestial Symphony (v/a album - Trance Europe Express) Volume TEEX 1 *'File 3 ends' *Man Or Astroman?: The Vortex Beyond (7" EP - Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet) Lance Rock LRR 008 *Nice People From Straightsville: Hong Kong (7") The Quark Record Partnership QWA 010 *Nectarine No.9: Un-loaded For You (EP - Un-loaded For You) Postcard DUBH 939CD *Beres Hammond: Show It Off (Version) (7") XTerminator *Anhrefn: Welcome To Wales (session) *Crayon: The Snap-Tight Wars (7") Harriet HARRIET 019 *Transglobal Underground: I, Voyager (album - Dream Of 100 Nations) Nation NR21L *Thrilled Skinny: Let There Be Shelving (Recorded In A Village Hall - Original Demo) (7" - Popstar Prat) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 24 *''1:30 news (cut out)'' *L492 *Red Prysock & His Orchestra: Foot Stompin' (v/a album - Rhythm & Blues Party) Mercury 20019MCL *Scrawl: Love's Insecticide (session) *Tangerine Dream: Origin Of Supernatural Probabilities (Excerpt) (v/a album - Kosmische Musik) Ohr OMM 2/56027 *Mudhoney & Sir Mix-A-Lot: Freak Momma (v/a album - Judgment Night (Music From The Motion Picture) *New Radiant Storm King: Oil An Impatient Fuck (album – Rival Time) Homestead HMS207-2 *La Nouvelle Génération De La République Démocratique: Matabisi (album - Zipompa Pompa) Alino Matabisi *'''File 1 '''ends at end of show File ;Name *1) 1993-10-16 Peel Show L368 L492 L493 L494.mp3 *2) John Peel 1993 *3) John Peel 16 oct 1993 ;Length *1) 2:53:25 *2) 0:48:10 *3) 0:47:37 ;Other *1) Files created from L368 L492 L493 & L494 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Many thanks to Tim. *3) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes